A contact center may be used by a provider to enable a user to submit a query or request for an issue or a service handled by the provider. Specifically, an agent may be employed at the contact center who receives a ticket associated with the query/request, e.g., via email. The ticket may include relevant information for the agent to properly generate a response for the user. The agent may utilize any available resource to determine the proper response for the ticket. For example, the agent may rely upon proprietary tools, publicly available information, privacy information corresponding to the user, etc.
To ensure quality assurance, a contact center may employ a supervisor who is responsible for a group of agents and reviews the responses of these agents prior to transmission to the user. Specifically, when an agent attempts to transmit the response, the supervisor may intercept the response for review and determine whether the response is proper or acceptable for the query/request. Since the supervisor is unlikely to be able to review every response from each agent prior to transmission, a system may allow a statistical sampling to be used to determine a sample set of responses that need to be reviewed by the supervisor. However, such a system may bypass a response that should have been reviewed by the supervisor and further select a response that does not require any review by the supervisor. In addition, such a system utilizes the response as a finished product to only allow review of what is included in the response without any consideration of the process used to generate the response.
Thus, there is a need for a system to select responses to be reviewed by assessing the process an agent uses to solve the query/request and use this information to determine if the response should be reviewed.